


She is Astute

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [93]
Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Marian: they call it legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Astute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_They are past used to inform the future,  
and she keeps hoping theirs has a happy ending. _

_But she reads people better than that._


End file.
